Honey, I'm Home
by xLisbeth
Summary: Domestic Destiel One-shot. Dean and Cas have a little girl and everyone comes over for dinner. Silly little thing I came up with c:


Dean turned up the music in the Impala as he got out of work. He smiled to himself, thinking about the past year. He got out of hunting, settled down, and even adopted an adorable 4-year-old girl. Though he still kept a gun with him at all times. _'Just in case we need it'_, he'll tell his family. He chuckled once out of his thoughts, singing along to a Metallica song. He once or twice imagined having Sam back in the passenger seat, driving around country and fighting monsters. But now that time was long gone.

Now he was pulling up in the drive way of his two-story house. His little girl, even though she's adopted she's still **his**, whose name is Annabelle jumped of the swing set they had in the backyard. Running over to the gate as fast as her little feet could carry her she opened the gate and ran over to her dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what I learned today!" Once she got over to Dean he picked her up and placed her on his hip. "What did you learn, sweetheart?" He said ruffling her dark brown hair. She pouted a bit before smiling with big blue eyes. "I learned how to make the swing go high all by myself!" He chuckled and said "That's good, Belle." He walked into the house and smirked at the smell of cookies. Belle squirmed in her arms, wanting to get down. He put her on the ground and she ran into the kitchen. Wanting to joke around, Dean closed the door and yelled out "Honey, I'm home!"

Castiel came out of the kitchen with Annabelle on his hip. He frowned at Dean and said, "Must you do that every time you come home?" Cas smiled and walked over to Dean, giving him a small kiss. Dean smiled at his boyfriend. "Yes, I must. It's the _**only**_ thing I could say." Cas smiled, "Of course it is." Deans thoughts went back to a year ago, when he and Cas started to date (or actually mess around behind everyone's back, but you know that usually leads to dating) and he gave up hunting for good. Cas had fallen from being an angel, but still most of the angels still came to visit.

"Can you idjits stop being so lovey-dovey so we can get on to dinner soon." Bobby said appearing from the door-way to the living room. Dean laughed a bit and nodded. "We could... but I don't think that's gonna happen." Cas put Annabelle down and she ran over to the living room, probably to play with her Aunts and Uncles, or Sam and Jess' new baby girl. Dean and Cas walked into the living room together. After saying hi to everyone in the living room (Sam, Bobby, Jess, Gabriel, Balthazar and, surprisingly, Inias.) and giving little Zoe a kiss on the head he pulled Cas down on the couch. This was his family, and he loved them. Right down to the annoying-dick-of-an-angel.

After the game finished on TV everyone went to the dining room for dinner. Jess helped Cas put the food on the table, and everyone seemed content. When dinner ended everyone thanked Cas and Dean for the food and left. Cas then put Annabelle to sleep. It was cute watching then, Cas would read Annabelle a bed-time story until she fell asleep, then he would slowly and quietly get off the bed and kiss Dean whose standing at the door.

"What are you thinking about?" Cas said confused, he even gave the little head tilt when he's confused about something. "It's nothing, just. I'm happier now than I was so long ago. And... I want to thank you for that. Cas, if it weren't for you actually making me admit my feelings I wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't be so happy, I wouldn't have a little girl, and most importantly I would have still been denying my feelings about **you**. I love you."

Cas smiled before pulling Dean into another kiss. When he pulled back he said "I love you too, Dean." He then laid his head down on Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around his fallen angel. He smiled again. '_I guess getting out of hunting was a good thing. Now I'm happier than I've ever been. It's like a friggen fairy-tale. You've got the prince, the oh-so-charming prince but in my case a hunter, falling for the princess, again in my case an angel. They get married, well we're getting married, and they have a kid and live happily ever after._'

And who says ex-hunters can't have happy endings, too?


End file.
